


Choosy Lovers

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kate Mara and Ellen Page have an intimate date and romantic night after attending a film festival.





	Choosy Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
Cameras flashed, capturing everything in front view among various pixels in a still second. The lights were blinding as they created flashes through the darkness. Today was the third day in an event for a film festival. Various reporters and journalists had gathered earlier during the week to discuss the various films presented and do interviews with directors and actors. The event began during Thursday morning and would proceed to run through until Saturday evening. For critics and reporters, such an event was a good place to get an early screening of such films and write reviews before the release dates had come through. The event itself would last for three whole days. The first day was for press, the second day featured screenings for several films and the final day was when the stars moved down the carpet.   
  
Independent films had become their own niche genre for quite some time now. While some big names in Hollywood had gained a start from appearing in such films, there was also the flip side of actors who preferred to do the style of films off to the side. Ellen Page was an actress with a reputation for the genre, even though she didn't get her start from it. She had accumulated a fan following over the years, going back to her critically praised performance in the film Juno. The film was a breakthrough for her over a decade ago by now and sealed her spot genre of strong performances in indie films. Today was her day for a media press conference to talk about her latest film: My Days of Mercy.   
  
Kate Mara starred alongside Ellen in the specific movie. While she had been a struggling actress at times with her only claim of fame being a few small parts in big budget films, that began to change in recent years after her performance on the show House of Cards. She had been good friends with Ellen Page for several years now, as their friendship had been documented briefly in various gossip and tabloid websites. They were photographed shopping on multiple occasions together a few years ago. When offered the opportunity to make a film with her dear friend, Kate jumped at the chance. She and Ellen both signed as producers to help fund the movie and work with a new up and coming director.   
  
The screen play had been the main reason Ellen wanted to get involved in the film, as she had a desire for playing more lesbian roles in movies. The film plot revolved around two women caught on opposing sides with a death row inmate's scheduled execution. Ellen played Lucy, who falls in love with Kate's character of Mercy who is on the other side of her political cause. Due to the film being independent, much of the details remained sparse to the media. With a production company set to pick up the film, they spent a few months during the year traveling in a few cities across the U.S. where the film was shot.   
  
As the event days proceeded, Kate Mara was joined by her newly wed husband Jamie Bell. The two stood holding hands as photographs were snapped outside the theater on the first day. Inside the theater, the initial screening of Mercy played to a number of critics during the second afternoon. Jamie had come to see the media with his wife, but that was only on the first two days. By the third day, Jamie seemed to have disappeared as Ellen noticed when she spent the day with Kate. They had to prepare for the red carpet event, making the time when they would finally be dressing up in their special outfits for the multiple photographs. This was the moment any actress had to prepare for, to look good on any film festival's red carpet in front of the fans and media.   
  
Kate stepped out first, greeted by the sounds of several screaming fans. She walked down the red carpet dressed in a dark red double breasted suit and matching red pants. Her hair was fixed in a ponytail, dazzling in it's natural dark red color after getting rid of the faded blonde look she had in the film. Only the ends of Kate's hair still had a bit of the blonde streaks remaining. Over her lips was a hue of crimson red lipstick matching the color of her fingernails while her heels where the only non-red color, standing out in silver and white. Kate stood and softly smiled as she tucked her hands near the pockets of her pants. The large engagement ring over her finger sparked as dozens of photos were snapped in a few seconds. The suit stood out, as other actresses paced down the red carpet in dresses. Kate owed the idea to her friend Ellen, who also was stepping out wearing a suit that matched in the same dark color.   
  
A tie dangled across Ellen's suit as she stepped out over the blinding flashes of lights. This wasn't the first time she had worn a suit on the red carpet. She was out and proud with her sexuality, never once ashamed over enjoying men's fashion styles. A number of five buttons ran up the long sleeve of her suit. Under her jacket was a matching black shirt, going for the all black look with the same colored pants and a pair of black boots. Ellen's brunette hair was neatly split down the middle and she wore a small bit of eyeliner around her eyes. As she glanced around, more actors walked past her while the various sounds of voices from the crowd could be heard. Ellen soon spotted her friend Kate, off to the distance signing autographs for fans that were in the front row guarded by a fence.   
  
She waited until Kate was stepping back to the red carpet and then their eyes met. Ellen smiled at her, flashing her teeth as she approached her friend to embrace in a hug. They both smiled as Ellen wrapped her left arm around Kate as the other woman turned to wrap her own arms around her friend. They hugged as Ellen's left hand clutched over Kate's shoulder, turning to look into the cameras to offer photographers and the media a chance to see the two 'Mercy' stars together. When Kate leaned her face down to touch Ellen's cheek, the brown haired Canadian actress couldn't help but close her eyes and laugh. Such thoughts ran through her mind, as they almost appeared like a couple together. Ellen leaned forward to whisper in Kate's ear.   
  
"They probably think we look like a married couple right now."   
  
Kate leaned forward and looked back into Ellen's face, only to bust out giggling. It was difficult for Ellen to hear her strong New York voice, as the sound of the cameras and crowd close by were a loud ambiance. Ellen grabbed a hold of her hand, walking to the red carpet as if they truly were a power couple of married stars. When they reached the red carpet, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment while Ellen patted her friend on the back. They stepped back over the red carpet where they were joined by another actress and the barrage of media photographers continued to snap photos. The two actresses of 'Mercy' were soon joined by their director for a few photos as the trio of them stood together. As the photos snapped, Ellen flashed her teeth in all smiles. Kate on the other hand, rarely would show her pearly white teeth when smiling for photos. People had to make her laugh to see such beauty unfold.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
The rush of the festival was coming to an end as many stars were gathered at the after party. Kate Mara found herself leaving early, just to beat the mad house of press and take the early exit back to her hotel. She had a room booked on one of the upper floors, nice and safely away from any paparazzi who may be lurking in the near distance. As she had slipped away and made the return back to the hotel, she noticed someone who appeared to be waiting for her towards the elevator. A woman stood with her arms crossed, trying to hold back a smile. It was none other than her friend and co-star, Ellen Page herself. Both women were still wearing their suits from the event.   
  
"Looking sharp, you look like you're about to go out for a date."   
  
Kate giggled at Ellen's words.   
  
"I could say the same for you."   
  
"Nah, I'd rather ask you out instead."   
  
Ellen smirked, studying Kate's expression as the red headed woman laughed. Her teeth flashed as she shook her head. There was an undeniable attraction between them, such a desire that had already moved it's boundaries in the past few months. Such moments were proven with Kate's reply back.   
  
"Is that what you're about to ask me, Ellen?"   
  
"Well, I don't know if I can yet..."  
  
Looking down, she tried to play the innocent look before her eyes gazed back up at Kate. Ellen bit her lower lip, knowing she had a chance with one of her closest friends.   
  
"Where's your husband at? I haven't seen him all day."   
  
Kate looked back at the elevator, almost as if she found it difficult to make the decision to ride up. When she glanced back towards Ellen, she smiled while answering her friend.   
  
"He had to leave for New York. You know how Jamie is about things. Since this was my film with you, he didn't want to steal any of the spotlight on the carpet."   
  
Ellen raised her eyebrow, still smiling. She had a feeling Kate knew what she was about to ask her. Even though they had been good friends, it never stopped Ellen from flirting with her friend.   
  
"That's nice of him. So, how about that date tonight? We are all dressed up, might as well enjoy ourselves."   
  
They did just make a film together where they played lovers, Kate thought to herself. Even though she was a married woman at this point, the temptation was there at times with Ellen. Kate had experienced such desires when they were on the set together, let alone the racy scenes that unfolded between them both. When she didn't respond after a minute, Ellen pushed her luck a second time.   
  
"So is that a yes or no?"  
  
Kate laughed before nodding her head.   
  
"Sure, why the hell not? We are dressed like it's date night after all."   
  
Ellen jumped in excitement, reaching out to grab Kate's hand.   
  
"Well, come on! I know just the place we can go and have a good time!"  
  
As she held Kate's hand, she pulled it and walked forward. They began to exit the hotel lobby together, hand in hand. When they reached the front glass doors, Kate shouted to her friend playfully.   
  
"Wait, where exactly are we going?"   
  
Ellen stopped and turned to smile at her.   
  
"I found this dance club a few days ago, it looked like a lot of fun. It's about an hour from here, we can go and shake our asses off."   
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that!"   
  
When they stepped out of the hotel lobby, the cool breeze of the night hit them. Kate looked around, noticing the black Bentley car was nearby. She had been dropped at the hotel by a chauffeur who was hired by the director to handle transportation to and from the event. For the last three days, Kate had been in the back seat of that luxury car with the same driver. As she walked down the sidewalk, she let go of Ellen's hand to point over at the car.   
  
"Hey, how about we take a ride in the Bentley?"   
  
Ellen stopped for a moment. She suddenly realized that despite the film festival events, she had only been in the back of a car with Kate only once. It happened on Thursday when they arrived and did interviews together. She gazed back to Kate's big brown eyes before nodding her head.   
  
"Yeah, let's do it. I'll ask him for the ride. That guy is probably bored anyway waiting on some reason to hit the road again."  
  
Kate laughed at her friend as they stepped off the sidewalk and made their way towards the Bentley. When the driver noticed them from the right side of the vehicle, he rolled down the right side window and then Ellen stepped forward and spoke her request.   
  
"Hey, would you mind driving me and my friend out to a club? We'll make it worth your while."   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Purple neon lights ran in a stream just below a row of a bright pink matching underneath. Beyond the colored lights, a sign flashed the word 'Adventure Club' in a cursive font. The club itself was located south of where the hotel was, making what would be an easy trip to and back. Ellen had estimated it was an hour away, but when she told the chauffeur the club's name, he surprised her by showing the short driving distance to the club. Outside, a line was not visible to the entrance. This was a great sign to know that they could go in, enjoy themselves and leave without having to move through a crowd of people outside the building.   
  
Kate and Ellen both offered to autograph anything for the driver, but he refused. They wanted him to stay and be ready to take them back to the hotel, as both women knew they would be unable to drive themselves back after having a few drinks. Ellen was unsure of what Kate wanted to do, but she had her own plans once they were inside. The chauffeur was a kind old man who went by the name of Fred. He offered to keep the Bentley outside and wait for them and then he showed them a magazine he saved from the film festival to occupy himself while he waited for them to return. The Bentley was parked nearby, sitting next to a similar silver car that was on the right side. Ellen took a hold of Kate's hand as they began to walk out of the parking lot. Kate's eyes observed the size of the building as they walked.   
  
"Wow, this place looks big. Have you been inside before?"   
  
Ellen held Kate's hand up as she had locked her fingers together with the other woman. She offered a smile while a truck was puling out from the parking lot behind them.  
  
"No, I just seen the place and thought it must be a fun nightclub. I wanted to take you with me, this is our date."   
  
Such words were very telling to Kate as they began to walk to the entrance. Over the course of their friendship, Ellen enjoyed flirting with her dear friend. It didn't stop her at all once Kate began to date her future husband, Jamie Bell. So far, he didn't seem to know as Kate didn't display her sexual tendencies in front of him. For a few years, Ellen didn't think she could truly provoke a temptation out of her friend until she was proven wrong on the set of their recent movie. When the set heated up, anything was able to happen between the two. Ellen didn't care whatsoever about Kate's marriage to a man. Beyond vows, she knew that a whole new desire could awaken when the flames were rising high enough.   
  
Inside the club, both ladies welcomed the sudden rush of loud dance music pounding in their ear drums. An atmosphere of a party house awaited them. The inside walls were dark as an array of neon lights flashed and blinked from the far distance. They stepped through, observing the large space. There was a staircase leading to an upper floor that appeared to be packed full of people. Kate continued holding Ellen's hand, pushing their fingers together as if they were laced like shoe strings. They walked around the club, noticing a bar close by to the entrance and then a few private tables off to the right side. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor shaped in a squad. The floor was white, illuminating by the shadows of people's feet dancing to the beat. Beyond the dance floor was a DJ table set that appeared to be occupied with a busy musician putting on music.   
  
"Wow, this place is louder than I expected."  
  
Kate laughed at Ellen's comment as she let go of her hand.   
  
"It's a night club, silly! What were you expecting?"   
  
She turned and then laughed at her as they smiled back to one another. A man came stepping by, looking them over as he wandered to the distance. Neither of them paid his eyes any attention, as they focused solely on themselves. Ellen stepped her way towards the bar, moving between a few people as Kate followed behind her. Before they had come to the stools, Ellen turned and smiled to Kate as she looked into her eyes and spoke back softly.   
  
"Mind if I order you a drink?"   
  
"I would love that with you."   
  
For Kate to witness Ellen's face light up in excitement was just enough to make her happy. She knew that her friend was attracted to her and she found it to be quite sexy. Ellen almost wanted to kiss her lips right then and there, but stopped herself from doing so. They turned, facing the bar before finding their seats side by side over the stools. Luckily for Ellen, she had kept some spare money in the pockets of her suit ready to use just in case she did go out dressed sharp like this. The bartender was stepping their way as Ellen looked back at Kate for a question.   
  
"What can I order you? This drink is on me, for us."   
  
"How about a glass of red wine?"   
  
Ellen slowly nodded her head back at Kate while smirking. Her color of choice reminded her of Kate's red suit outfit. From within the club, her suit appeared to have a blue hue over it, only a reflection from the inner lighting inside the club. Kate sat there and watched as the woman of her date ordered them a glass of wine to share together. It took a minute for the bartender to fix their request. He placed down two martini glasses, filled to the rim with dark red wine.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Kate smiled to the bartender, but he looked away and went back to working his job. Ellen had already picked up her glass, holding it towards her lips as she awaited Kate to repeat the same action. Once Kate placed her glass towards her lips, their eyes met and Ellen was ready to speak a few special words for this date's event.   
  
"I would like to make this a toast and dedicate it to you. To us, to Mercy..."  
  
Suddenly, it dawned over Kate's memory with their film. If Ellen was going to address her by her character's name in their movie, it was only fair if she did the same.   
  
"To us, to Lucy..."  
  
Their glasses touched, creating a soft sound that was hardly heard over the loud music from the distance. Ellen glanced back into Kate's eyes as they both began to drink the wine together in a chorus. Their glasses were drained within a matter of seconds, both women swallowing down the delicious wine. Kate had gathered her thoughts rather quickly, as the music had influenced her desire to truly break out and have some fun with her friend. No longer did she really care about the wedding ring over her finger. Whatever was going to happen, it was best to allow it to happen. Kate had already experienced such feelings come to life when they were shooting the movie together and sharing similar feelings through improvisation when acting.   
  
"Do you mind if we dance together, Ellen?"   
  
With a smile, Ellen nodded her head.   
  
"You know I would love that. You've already shown me that you're a pretty good dancer."   
  
"Well then, let's do it."  
  
Offering her hand, Kate gently squeezed her fingers down over her friend's hand as they got up from the bar stools and began to walk back towards the dance floor. The lights faded in a purple hue before casting off a shade of blue as they blinked. Kate and Ellen walked hand in hand, stepping their shoes over the white dance floor. Neither of them had a care in the world for any of the strangers around them. The beats that poured out from the DJ's work station were simple with a bit of synth keyboards overlapping a solid rhythm of slow drums and bass. Kate found it easier to dance to something slow paced, as she had a number of tricks she could pull with dancing moves.   
  
Ellen gazed into her friend's eyes, offering another smile as she pulled her hand and dance close in the beginning. She and Kate had shared quite a steamy affair back on the set of their film. When it came to actually filming the sex scenes, they had experience together that had come to life in the heat of the moment. Nothing bothered her whatsoever that her friend was a married woman at this point. At least from Ellen's point of view, she didn't see where she was causing a rift in their marriage, since she wasn't a man stealing her from Jamie. The memories of their steamy moments on and off the set of their film were flashing through her mind. 

Kate closed her eyes and moved in front of Ellen. Due to her heels, she was a bit taller than Ellen for the moment being. As she pressed her back into her friend, she tried to grind while she felt Ellen's small hands wrap around her waist and push her back. Ellen was inviting such dirty moments from Kate. She breathed over her neck, almost pushing her lips down to kiss it as Kate finally did begin to grind her rump, rotating it up against Ellen's crotch. No words were spoken as they were shuffling between a number of strangers among the dance floor. When Ellen unwrapped her hands from around Kate's waist, it allowed Kate to turn around and look into her cute face. At that moment, the lights from above cast a ray of pink that almost looked red over Ellen's face. The color soon faded to a purple hue as a new song began to play from the command of the DJ sitting at the table.   
  
Slow beats poured out from the loud speakers while a female's voice was heard echoing some words in the background. The rhythm itself sounded like dub-step or another form of electronica music. Kate and Ellen looked into one another's eyes as they had a few seconds to find the rhythm. Ellen liked to watch Kate, for she felt the other woman was a more skilled dancer than herself. As the bass beats continued to climb, Ellen never took her eyes away from Kate's lovely face. She watched as the bright neon colors faded, casting a ray of blue over her friend's face. Eventually once the song had reached the part of it's first verse, Ellen turned around as Kate wrapped her hands around her waist like she had done for her before. A female's voice sang the first verse of what sounded like a dub-step remix of a song.   
  
 _"If somebody's got soul..._  
  
 _If somebody's got soul..._  
  
 _If somebody's got soul..."_  
  
The final word echoed after the one line had been repeated a total of three times. Kate listened to the words while Ellen was rustling her fingertips among the fabric of her friend's red suit. Soon, the words repeated again. This time however, the lyrics continued as the beats completely slowed down.   
  
 _"You gotta make the move..."_  
  
On the final word, the voice carried the pitch, belting it out in a sharp key. Kate and Ellen found themselves coming to a stop as they listened to the song. For Ellen, she closed her eyes and relaxed completely. Ellen was very choosy about women she would dance with. They had to special in her heart and Kate was one of the few she preferred to enjoy this kind of fun with. They were a minute into dancing to this song as the words repeated the same line again, just as the lights were fading into a bright yellow color.   
  
 _"Make the move..."_  
  
Such lyrics almost had a message to them. They had both stopped dancing for a moment, just to listen. Kate wanted to hear a bit of the song so she could map out how she was going to dance to the rhythm. The drum beats began to build up and then Ellen opened her eyes as the breakdown of the song proceeded. As the beats sped up into a solid rhythm, it repeated the final line of the lyrics. Kate reached out for Ellen's hand, holding onto it softly as she nodded her head feeling confident she could create some moves for this song now that she had an idea of how the breakdown played. Just before they were two minutes the song, a slightly altered breakdown played and repeated another time. The voice whispered 'make the...' and then the song went back to the beginning. Kate knew what to do. She let go of Ellen's hand and winked at her.   
  
"Follow me, I've got this. I'm gonna show you how it's done. Trust me, you'll love this."  
  
Ellen looked back into Kate's eyes as her friend reassured her. She had witnessed Kate dancing many times in the past to know that she could trust her to help carry her through a song like this. As the EDM song continued, Kate took Ellen's hand and held her out while swaying her hips to the rhythm. The song wasn't an aggressive high tempo, making things easier for Kate to sway and shake her hips to the beats. What she was truly waiting for was that breakdown part again. Kate thought quickly to come up with an idea for a set of moves she wanted to give Ellen once they reached the fast part of the song again. The beat was faster this time while the same words were repeating of the song. "If somebody's got soul..." When Kate heard the words, she turned her back to Ellen and pushed her ass out against her crotch. Her ponytail brushed near Ellen's face as she continued to dance.   
  
 _"You gotta make the move..."_  
  
This wasn't what Kate had anticipated at first. She expected the breakdown bridge part to commence, but instead the second lyric played as it had done every other time before. The funny part about grinding up against another woman was that she didn't feel anything bulging like what happened when dancing up against a man. Dropping the thought, Kate's focused went back to the song as that breakdown part began to play. Here was her special moment that she had eagerly been awaiting. Kate leaned over and began to buck her hips, rotating them as she moved to grind her ass into a rhythm against Ellen's crotch. Kate's moments matched the beat of the song, moving accurately to the right tempo. Her grinding moved into the act of a 'twerk' dance, bouncing her ass over Ellen's crotch.   
  
Ellen soon gasped, feeling the wetness develop inside her pants. If the message of the song was for one of them to 'make the move', Kate had certainly did her part at surprising Ellen. Such actions were captivating among the red haired woman's beauty. Ellen couldn't take it anymore, she had to kiss her. Regardless if they were on a dance floor loaded with strangers around them. What did she care? Let them watch and see two women in an intimate moment. As she placed her hands onto Kate's shoulders, Ellen moaned as Kate turned around. It was almost as if Kate had planned her next move, right into Ellen's desire as their lips locked during the song. An array of several different colors blinked to the beat of the music, changing from pink to blue and finally purple. All while the two ladies shared a passionate kiss, dancing their tongues along one another. When they finally broke the kiss, Kate moaned and yelled to her friend.   
  
"Oh my god, it's so hot in here! I need you to get me outta here."   
  
"Yeah, we need to get outta here. Come on, I wanna have one more drink and then we can get back to the hotel."   
  
After replying, Kate threw her arm around Ellen's shoulder as they began to move off the dance floor together. Neither of them had any care about the song anymore, as their job was finished surprising one another. One last drink wouldn't hurt before they got back to the hotel. Things were about to go from heated to a full blown show of passion and lust once they were back behind closed doors. Ellen had undeniably captivated her friend and now the moment would be theirs to share. After they had their drink, nothing was going to stop them from getting back to the hotel where the suits over their bodies could finally be taken off.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Ohhhh, god!"   
  
"Shut up and kiss me again, dammit!"  
  
Kate cried out as Ellen shoved her against the wall before pushing her small lips back to over hers. They had shared two more drinks at the bar before leaving the club and heading back to the hotel thanks to the chauffeur who had been waiting outside. With a short ride up the elevator, now Ellen had pushed the door shut to Kate's hotel suite and pushed her against the wall to embrace a passionate kiss between them. Kate ran her hands down and squeezed Ellen's ass from within her black pants. When their kiss finally came to an end, Ellen stepped back and ran her hand over the left fold of Kate's double breasted jacket. She pulled it hard, forcing two of the buttons to snap off and fly across the room as Kate's suit was coming undone. Ellen could see her pale skin underneath.   
  
"Oh shit, you broke it!"   
  
"Don't care! It's not like you're ever going to wear that thing again."   
  
Ellen laughed mischievously at Kate. The room itself was designed with black walls and a few luxurious pieces of furniture, including a white leather couch with gold trim around it. The surroundings of the room in a dark color simply made the sight stand out more as Kate's pale skin was coming more into view. Ellen took off her black boots, but not without moving her eyes away from Kate as the red haired woman began to strip for her. The first piece that Kate let go free was her jacket, slipping it off to reveal only a black push up bra underneath. Ellen was impressed raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Damn, you are hot. You always take my breath away."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, laughing as she shook her head.   
  
"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."   
  
They shared a laugh together, but all the focus was on Kate as she took off her clothes and revealed her tight pale body to her friend. Since she had disposed of her jacket, the next thing she did was unbutton the front of the maroon red pants. Her eyes gazed back up at Ellen, watching as her friend had took off her black tie and unbuttoned her suit jacket. Kate reached her hand to the back of her head and then finally undid her ponytail, allowing her dark red hair to fall loose. The ends of her hair was faded into a blonde look, mixing with her natural red hair. Across her lips was a smirk as Kate enjoyed playing a seductive woman for her friend's pleasure. As she stepped out of her silver high heels, Ellen pulled the socks off her feet and decided to take this time to tease her about something.   
  
"I'm taller than you now that you aren't wearing those heels."   
  
Kate giggled.   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Yes I am!"   
  
Ellen bit her lower lip and stood on her toes, elevating her height to tease Kate. All the red haired woman did was clap her hands and laugh. It was Ellen's playful personality that made things so enjoyable with her. Kate could see how another woman could easily fall in love with this beautiful girl. Sliding her hands over the front of her pants, Kate shoved them down to reveal a matching black thong that was waiting underneath her pants. Ellen smirked, thinking to herself that such fine undergarments were probably meant for stripping in the bedroom for her husband's eyes only. Once she was finished with taking off the complete suit, Kate then undid her bra, revealing her perky tits to Ellen's eyes before tossing it to the floor where the rest of her clothes remained in a pile. Ellen smirked and spoke up.   
  
"You forgot to take off your thong."   
  
"No I didn't, that's for you to take off!"   
  
With an answer like that, Ellen knew just what her friend desired from her to begin things. Though she was not naked yet, the black suit was causing her to sweat. Ellen went on and threw her jacket off, revealing a short sleeved black button up shirt. Lowering herself down to her knees, Ellen was ready as she parted her lips and ran her tongue around in a circular motion. She watched as Kate moved her right hand up to grip one of her breasts, squeezing it softly as she approached Ellen and began to spread her legs over the white carpet. Ellen climbed between Kate's legs as she inhaled the scent of her moist heat from close by. Moving her face over Kate's thighs, she used her teeth to gently bite the thong and begin pulling it down. Such a daring move made Kate gasp, but she didn't utter a word as the hot air hit her skin from below thanks to Ellen tugging her thong down. As she looked into the pink folds of Kate's shaved pussy, Ellen licked her lips and moaned.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, I know what I've been craving these past three days."   
  
Kate's thong fell, reaching her ankles just as Ellen pushed her lips over her entrance. A gasp was heard from the red haired actress as she felt Ellen waste no time slipping her tongue into her clit. It didn't take much effort to make Kate cry out in her loving voice.   
  
"Ohhhh, god! Yes!!"   
  
Ellen couldn't help but wonder how it felt for a married woman like Kate who had a husband, could moan and cry out into pleasure like this from another woman's doing. Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She moved both her hands over her boobs, squeezing them to feel her nipples harden up while Ellen was snaking her tongue deep into her clit. When she began to twirl and strike her tongue hard, Kate couldn't help but gasp and yell out.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
Her loud voice echoed throughout the room. To hear such a reaction, Ellen didn't stop as she jagged her tongue deeper and began to quickly thrust it into Kate's clit. Her left hand pushed gently over her thighs while she used her right hand to push between the crack of Kate's ass. Ellen tried to find her dark little hole between her ass cheeks, offering a subtle hint of a dirty desire when she dipped her fingernail into Kate's other hole.   
  
"Oh my god, you're driving me fucking crazy, Ellen!"   
  
This time, her voice cried out in a sense of desperate need. Ellen made one final thrust of her tongue into Kate's pussy until she stopped. The tip of her index finger slowly slipped back and forth into Kate's ass for a moment, until she pulled it away. As she licked her lips, she had to rise up and face the other woman now. Kate gazed into her eyes before cupping her face with both hands and kissing her passionately. The red haired girl closed her eyes, just before Ellen shut hers. Their lips sucked together as Kate was offered with a slight taste of her own clit lingering through Ellen's mouth. With no stop of their kiss, Ellen unbuckled the belt holding her pants together and was ready to finally get her clothes off to join her friend in the nude. It was just like when they had practiced a romantic scene on the set, only this time it was truly an affair between two women.   
  
Her clothes rustled as she pulled them off. Though Kate had closed her eyes, that didn't stop her from helping out her friend with loosening the clothes on her body. When Ellen felt Kate's hands moving down below her pants, she moved her hands away and placed them over Kate's breasts so she could feel her nipples among her palms. The kiss broke as Ellen leaned back and began to squeeze Kate's breasts, watching as she pushed her pants down to reveal a pair of panties that looked similar to men's briefs underwear. Ellen stepped back, moving her hands from Kate's body as she wanted to finish undressing herself. Now it was Kate standing there, watching like Ellen had done moments earlier. She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, revealing no bra whatsoever to contain her small tits. Kate simply smiled and raised her right hand to touch over her breasts while Ellen pushed her underwear down.   
  
"God, you are so fucking beautiful. I wish I was your husband sometimes. He has no idea how lucky he has it, to experience love with such a sexy woman like you."   
  
When Kate heard Ellen's words, she moved her right hand behind her to grab one of her ass cheeks, while her left hand moved down to play with Ellen's dripping clit. She tapped her fingers over it, feeling the moist wetness develop over her fingertips. All Ellen did was softly cry out and raise her index finger to her lips as she softly sucked on it. When she felt Kate's fingertips slip into her entrance, she glared into her eyes with the look of hunger. Kate smiled at her, still slipping her fingertips inside of her as she softly spoke.   
  
"Don't worry, baby. Nobody has it better than us. I don't need a man to please me tonight, I've got you. Nothing comes close, remember that."   
  
After she spoke, Kate placed her lips back to Ellen's mouth as she kissed her passionately. Ellen was aware of how choosy Kate was in her love life, but now she had confessed to being even more picky when it came to the right woman. As their tongues moved together, she slipped her fingers further into Ellen's pussy. When Kate twisted her knuckles inside of her, Ellen responded by placing both her hands over Kate's breasts and squeezing them hard. When she looked back into Kate's eyes, it was time for them to begin.   
  
"I want you to get on top and lick me clean. Eat me, Kate."   
  
"Mmmmm, I would love to do that baby."   
  
With a soft kiss shared between them, Kate removed her fingers from Ellen's clit and then took her hand. She walked her over towards the couch, looking at their reflection momentarily down over the gloss wooden top of the coffee table. Ellen laid down over the couch, arching her head up against the right side arm rest as she awaited Kate to turn around and lay atop her, creating a perfect 69 position. She ran her hands up Kate's smooth skin as she lay over her, waiting as Kate scooted herself down so her pussy was in perfect reach of Ellen's lips. A deep gasp was heard from Kate's New York accent, just before she lowered her mouth down and slipped her tongue between the pink folds of Ellen's pussy. Her right hand brushed over a small bit of hair that was above her clit as both of them began to lick each other simultaneously.   
  
Among the silence in the room, their muffled moans could be heard while their bodies moved in sync over the white leather couch. Kate's mouth was embedded over Ellen's clit, sliding her tongue inside of her at the same time she was feeling Ellen slither her tongue back and forth into her own entrance. It was an amazing experience with another woman, as Kate didn't even bother taking her wedding or engagement rings off to have this kinky fun with her friend. Ellen's hands squeezed over Kate's ass cheeks, forcing the red haired girl to moan. She moved her face away from Ellen's clit only momentarily to take the time and call out to her.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god! Don't stop, don't stop! YESSSSS!!"   
  
When Ellen heard Kate's loud voice yelling, she responded by squeezing her legs around her head. She didn't want her to stop licking her at all, as this was a message for Kate to get back to work eating her. All while she was busy lapping her tongue around Kate's clit, she soon relaxed as she felt her friend venture her tongue back into her clit. Ellen was guessing in her mind that she would be able to force Kate to an orgasm first, only because she had not taken a break since she was laying under Kate's body. Over and over, Ellen thrust her tongue into Kate's pussy, trying her best to force her to a breaking point. From the way Ellen's legs squeezed over Kate's head, the red haired actress was blocking from being able to hear the sucking and moan sounds of her friend.   
  
Kate moved her hands, pushing one down into the leather textures of the couch as she tried to hold back the moment that was coming closer with each second. Ellen knew that her friend was close, she could feel it from the way Kate tried to squirm around from atop of her. This was a feeling she knew all too well in her sexual experiences with women. For Kate, it didn't matter if Ellen had squeezed her head between her legs. She couldn't lock her completely in place, as she just had to raise her head and scream aloud as her orgasm was merely seconds away. As she pulled her head up, Kate moved her hands over Ellen's legs, sinking her nails into her flesh as she made one final lick over Ellen's clit before crying out loudly.   
  
"THAT'S IT, THAT'S...IT...OHHHHHH...FUCK!!"   
  
As she screamed, Ellen tasted the sudden splash as the walls from within Kate's clit came undone like a dam. Her juices flooded into Ellen's mouth, filling her jaws with the warm stickiness. It made Ellen lose her thoughts, as she desperately wanted Kate to finish her off. She hungrily devoured and swallowed her friend's love nectar as she had lost her train of thought in the atmosphere of the pleasure. Ellen released Kate's head from between her legs, allowing the red haired woman a bit of freedom to move around. As she came climbing off Ellen, the brunette was forced to move her mouth from Kate's pussy. Kate placed her hands on the opposite arm rest from where Ellen's head was firmly placed. She glanced behind her shoulder as Ellen began to pout and call out to her. 

"That wasn't fair! I made you cum but you aren't gonna finish me?"   
  
Kate smirked, flashing her teeth as she began to tease Ellen.   
  
"No, I think I wanna finish you another way. Get up!"   
  
Since she had been on top from the 69 position, Kate was confident about taking control with her friend. She offered Ellen her hand, pulling her up in a sitting position and that was when Kate began to make her move. The song from the club still was playing in her head as she decided on her actions. Kate called out to Ellen now with an order.   
  
"Turn around for me!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
A curious look unfolded over Ellen's face. Kate just sighed as she replied to reassure her friend.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'm sure! Turn around for me, Ellen!"   
  
After a moment, Ellen followed Kate's order and turned around. Her knees pushed into the couch as she positioned herself on all fours. Kate climbed over her, allowing her tits to push up against the girl's back as she began to breathe over her neck. Kate pushed her lips over Ellen's neck, kissing it as she used her left hand to reach down and find Ellen's pussy where she wasted no time inserting her fingers.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, there you go! Yeah, do that again!"   
  
Ellen's voice squealed in excitement as she felt Kate's fingers pushing deeper into her. Kate continued to kiss up her neck, smearing her crimson red lipstick over Ellen's pale skin. Though Kate was well aware that she could finish Ellen off by the touch of her fingers, she had something else in mind. She moved her right hand over Ellen's ass, squeezing one of her ass cheeks before coming to a stop with kissing down her neck. Ellen didn't pay it much attention until she felt Kate's fingers come to a stop inside her clit. The brown haired actress let out a sigh and then glanced past her shoulder to call out to her friend.   
  
"Hey, you aren't done yet! Why did you stop?"   
  
Spank! Ellen gasped to the feeling of Kate's hand smacking over her ass.   
  
"Ohhhh, god!"   
  
Kate pulled her ass cheeks apart with both hands, as she had climbed down ready to give her friend oral pleasure. She remembered the trick Ellen had done for her with slipping her finger to roam through the crack of her ass. Kate knew exactly what her friend had wanted. Soon, Ellen gasped yet again as she felt Kate's tongue slithering through the crack of her ass to discover her little hole in the back.   
  
"Oh my god, yes! YES!! DO IT, OHHHH MY GOD!!"   
  
Ellen's voice screamed frantically, ready for a pleasure that she enjoyed so much. Kate wasn't about to stop, as her tongue snaked over Ellen's little dark hole and began to twirl around it. Ellen bit her lower lip, pushing her fingertips over the front of the leather couch before curling them up into a fist. She raised her head, closing her eyes as she began to call out to Kate by yelling her name.   
  
"YES, YES!! THAT'S IT, KATE!! RIM ME, KEEP GOING!! YES KATE, YESSSSS!!"   
  
Kate didn't stop, she only began to dance her tongue around Ellen's little hole even faster. She soon felt vibrations pushing through the couch as Ellen began to bang her fists down over it. Kate slipped her hands down past Ellen's thighs, slightly rubbing then before her fingertips found their way back into her pussy. While she was giving her oral pleasure through rimming, she pushed two fingers from both hands into Ellen's clit to begin working them in and out. Ellen dropped her lower lip and began to scream.   
  
"OHHH MY GOD!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING GOOD TO ME, YES! GO ON, KATE! YESSSSS!!"   
  
This was only part of a bigger plan Kate had in store to pleasure her friend. She waited until another minute and finally moved her tongue away from Ellen's ass. She turned around, allowing her back to graze against the couch as she pushed her head back between Ellen's legs and removed her hands. Ellen knew exactly what to do, as she wasn't about to allow Kate to get away from her a second time without forcing her into a climax. Like before, she squeezed her legs around Kate's head just as she could feel her crimson red lips embedding over her clit.   
  
"Come on, finish me! FINISH ME, KATE! YES! YES!! LICK ME! EAT IT!!"   
  
Ellen was in complete control, locking Kate between her legs as she refused to allow her friend to go this time. When Kate's tongue slithered back inside her, she closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure.   
  
"YES, YES!! JUST LIKE THAT! GO, KATE!! LICK MEEEE!!"   
  
Her tongue snaked back and forth, thrusting into Ellen's pussy as Kate worked fast to pleasure her dear friend. This was not the first time they had shared a moment naked together, eating each other's clits. The only difference made that the first two times, they had the excuse of 'acting' since it was on the set of their movie. Kate couldn't show her friend any mercy now, as she tried with all her effort to force Ellen's orgasm. The heavy breathing and whimpering through Ellen's voice was enough to tell her that she didn't have long to wait. Soon enough, Kate knew her mouth would be full of Ellen's sweet juices.   
  
"OHHHHH, OHHHHHHH YEAH!! I'M ALMOST THERE, KATE...ALMOST!!"   
  
Ellen had gritted her teeth for a moment, knowing that she only a few seconds to spare as her body began to tense up. As the time had come, Ellen couldn't hold back anymore as her eyes shot open and she screamed to Kate.   
  
"FUCK, OHHHHH GOD!! YESSSSSS!!"   
  
Kate didn't have time to react at all, as Ellen's sweet love nectar splashed and filled her mouth full. She lay there, underneath Ellen for a moment until the other woman climbed forward and forced Kate's mouth free from her clit. All she could do was swallow it before nearly choking. She then leaned up from the couch and smiled over at Ellen who spoke to her.   
  
"That was better than acting."   
  
"Yeah, it was. Nobody has it better than us, just like I told you."   
  
With a wink, Kate leaned up and soon was joined by Ellen sitting next to her as they embraced into a loving cuddle. Ellen wrapped her left arm around her friend's shoulder, just before pulling in her for a final passionate kiss. The lipstick smears remained over her neck and would until she was ready to get in the shower and wash it off. For now, she simply wanted to remain in her friend and co-star's caring hands as they felt loved in their short affair off the set.   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
